


Love Like a Campfire

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Camping AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: The SHIELD team goes camping and Jemma forgot her tent.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Love Like a Campfire

“Camping! Woo!” Daisy smiles, jumping up and down a bit as the team treks along the trail. S.H.I.E.L.D. is going camping in the middle of the woods and Daisy couldn’t be more excited, she never got to do these things growing up and now she gets to experience it with her found family.

“Yes, camping indeed..I just don’t think I brought my tent.” Jemma sighs, walking next to Daisy in the trail. “It’s okay Jem, you can share with me!” The taller agent says, slinging an arm over Jemmas shoulder and holding her close. Usually the proximity of Jemma this close to her would make Daisy melt into a stuttering mess but right now she’s too excited to noice. Jemma does notice though and her cheeks light up along with her ears and nose, noting the warmth radiating off of Daisy. “R-really? I mean there might not be enough space.” Jemma says and the other brunette shakes her head, almost skipping along beside her. “Nonsense! If there’s not enough room then we’ll make room! I’ll quake the tent in half if I have to!” Daisy jokes, her serotonin on full overdrive today. What she really means though is that she’ll take on the entire universe for Jemma if her tiny scientist asked her to. Jemma only blushes even harder and continues walking towards the campsite, backpacks on their backs and spirits high.

They get to a little clearing in the woods and Coulson stops the group, explaining their plan. “So we’re going to set up tents before doing a bonfire at sunset. Second day we’ll go swimming if the weather warms up, the area is known for hot days and cold nights. Then we can all just hang out here. How does that sound?” He asks, looking around the group of people. They all nod and he smiles, shooing them all away to go set up their tents.

Fitz and Mack help each other set up their tents as Daisy sets up right next to it, Jemma helping her as best as she can with the rods. “Do you need help Dais?” She asks, stifling a giggle as she watches Daisy fumble with the outer canvas of the tent. “I..Ive got it Jems!” The taller girl tries to reassure the scientist, trying to pin it to the outer frame but failing. Jemma laughs and walks to the other side of the tent, helping Daisy secure all of the rods to the outer canvas.

They all get their tents set up and Daisy puts her stuff in first, both of them realizing that there isn’t as much room as they thought there was earlier. Once Jemma sets up her things as well, both of their sleeping bags are only sitting an inch apart, the brit realizing that the tent’s barley big enough to fit one of them let alone two. Daisy doesn’t seem to mind though when Jemma voices her concerns about the space, the scientist knowing in her head that she’s a sleep cuddle-r and she’ll cuddle anything warm.

Aka Daisy Johnson, a big cuddly teddy bear that will absolutely destroy anyone who messes with her family if needed.  
-  
Sunset comes fast and Fitz helps Hunter make a fire, Daisy and Mack pulling logs in for everyone to sit on. May and Coulson sit together on one log, Hunter and Bobbi on another, and Fitz, Mack, Daisy, and Jemma sitting on the third one. As the fire gets going and the sun sets fully, Jemma grabs a blanket from their tent, sitting next to Daisy and draping it around her shoulders. The hacker blushes and scoots closer to the scientist, wrapping a blanket clad arm around Jemma and rubbing her arm..for warmth..obviously. Jemma leans into the other agents touch and smiles, her face being warmed by the now roaring fire in the middle of them. 

Coulson shares stories of when he was in the field as Daisy discreetly admires Jemma and the way the fire illuminates her features. Everyone sees the way Daisy looks at Jemma, the way her eyes are full of love when the brit goes all science mode, the way Daisy stays up late in the lab with Jemma even when she has a mission the next morning, the way everyone knows that the Inhuman would move universes and galaxies for Jemma if she asked.

Even Coulson catches the look and a idea sparks in his head, turning to Bobbi. “Agent Morse, did you bring your guitar with you?” He asks and the blonde nods, getting up from Hunters arms and walking over to her tent. “Who wants to sing a good ole campfire song?” Bobbi questions, holding up her guitar and walking back to the group. “I think Daisy was planning on doing one, weren’t you?” Fitz says, a grin on his face because he knows that this camping trip is when Daisy is planning to confess her feelings to Jemma..that’s why Fitz stole Jemma’s tent. Duh. “Uhm n-no not really, it’s kinda dumb.” Daisy blushes, Jemma turning to face her slightly. “Come on Dais! Whatever you sing I’m sure it’s amazing.” Jemma encourages, putting a warm hand on Daisy’s jean clad thigh. Shit, now I can’t say no. Daisy thinks as she nods, taking a deep breath and glancing at Bobbi. The blonde grins and nods, starting to play the first few cords. “Am I allowed to look at her like that?” Daisy starts off tentatively, the fire crackling in the back room. “Could it be wrong..when she's just so nice to look at?” She sings, glancing over at Jemma whose looking at her with a look Daisy can’t quite recognize. “And she smells like lemongrass and sleep..she tastes like apple juice and peach..” She smiles, thinking of Jemmas lemongrass body wash. “Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture..and she means everything to me, oh.” Daisy hums softly, everyone watching her and Jemma. “I'd never tell, no, I'd never say a word. And oh, it aches..but it feels oddly good to hurt.” She sings, wanting to hold Jemma’s hand oh so very badly. “And she smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach..Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture..and she means everything to me.” Daisy continues, looking at Bobbi and nodding. “Oh (Oh, oh)..Oh (Oh)..Oh (Oh, oh)..Oh (Oh)” Bobbi, Daisy, and even Jemma hums, their voices filling the cold night air. “And I'll be okay admiring from afar..'Cause even when she's next to me, we could not be more far apart.” Daisy sings, a new tone of hurt slightly in her voice. “And she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall. But to her, I taste of nothing at all.” She takes a deep breath, glancing over at Fitz and Mack before her eyes rests on Jemma. “And she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach. Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture..and she means everything to me..” They lock eyes and Jemma blushes, Bobbi continuing to play her guitar in the background. “Yes, she means everything to me..She means everything to me.” Daisy finishes, silence blanketing the team for a few moments.

“That was beautiful.” Jemma smiles after a minute, a blush taking estate on Daisy’s cheeks. “T-thanks Jems.” She smiles, unknowingly putting her hand over the brits that was still resting on her thigh. They sit there in there own little world for a minute, Fitz and Bobbi thinking that this is the moment where Daisy is going to confess to Jemma. Nope, they were wrong. The girls notice that they’re holding each others hands and blush, gently pulling away from each other like a little kid who got caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. Bobbi, Fitz, and basically the entire team inwardly groans, watching as Daisy clears her throat and fixes the beanie on her head. “So, anyone else?”  
-  
After Bobbi, Fitz, and Daisy sing a few more common campfire songs, they all decide to call it a night, the stars already shining above them. Coulson puts out the fire safely and they all bid everyone a goodnight before walking to their tent, a slight chill going over the camp. “It’ll drop to almost 40 degrees tonight.” Jemma says behind Daisy, the taller agent opening the tent flap and letting the scientist walk in first. “Well let’s hope the tent will keep us warm.” Daisy says, following in behind Jemma and zipping the tent flap shut. The brit gets into her sleeping bag and slips on another hoodie, letting her hair out from the loose ponytail and getting comfortable. Daisy gets in besides her and takes off her jeans, revealing a pair of black boy shorts. She leaves the zipper of the sleeping bag open but snuggles into it, putting her hands behind her head. “Goodnight Jems.” Daisy says softly once they’re all settled in, making Jemma turn to face her. The brit blushes as she realizes that they’re laying close enough that if she leaned in..she could kiss her. She quickly shakes the thoughts out of her mind and smiles, “Goodnight Dais.”

Jemma falls asleep a few minutes after Daisy does, the calming sound of her breathing lulling the brit to sleep.  
-  
A few hours later, at about 3 am, Daisy feels a warmth press up against her chest. Her half awake mind decides to figure out what it is and when she opens her eyes she realizes that Jemma is cuddled into her chest, the brits arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. “J-Jems? What are you doing?” Daisy asks gravely, her mind only half registering that Jemma’s cuddling with her. “Ez c-cold.” Jemma mumbles, barley conscious as her face snuggles more into Daisy’s check. She smells like firewood and vanilla, the brit thinks as she falls back asleep, her mind not registering that she’s in fact cuddling into Daisy Johnson. Badass inhuman with an incredible body and amazing smile and perfect personality. Daisy smiles and just goes with it as she grabs her blanket and spreads it over the two of them, her arm wrapping around Jemmas body. They soon both fall back asleep, content in each others embrace.  
-  
They both wake up at the same time, Bobbi hitting on their tent that breakfast is ready. As soon as they realize that they’re cuddling they quickly pull away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Y-yeah we’ll be right there!” Jemma calls out, hiding her face in her hand as Daisy grins slightly. Once she hears Bobbi walk away Jemma immediately goes on a ramble, apologizing profusely and explaining how she cuddles in her sleep. “I-It’s okay Jemma, I didn’t mind, honestly. I wasn’t cold last night so that was a plus. Now let’s get to breakfast, yeah?” Daisy interrupts her, reaching out and grabbing Jemma’s wrist. She gently removes one hand from the brits face, a displaying a genuine smile when Jemma puts down the other. “Breakfast, yes, right.” The brit says, pulling on her shoes while nodding and not making eye contact with Daisy. The taller girl laughs softly and pulls on her jeans, already missing the warmth of Jemma pressed up against her front.   
-  
As Coulson predicts, the day is hot as hell so they all go swimming in a nearby river, all in S.H.I.E.L.D. issues swimsuits. They set all of their stuff down on a nearby picnic bench as everyone starts removing clothing, Jemma pulling her oversized hoodie over her head and catching Daisy’s attention. Daisy’s already stripped down to her bikini so her full attention is placed on the tiny scientist, the world almost moving in slowly motion. The taller agents eyes trail along the creamy freckled skin of Jemmas back, her cheeks turning crimson at the newly exposed skin. The scientist is wearing a black bikini, the same as Daisy’s, but damn. Just damn. Bobbi, Fitz, Hunter, and Mack all look at each other as they catch Daisy drooling over Simmons, her mouth slightly agape as she watches the scientist. “Oh! Daisy can you get my back?” Jemma asks, walking over to Daisy with a bright smile and handing her the tube of sunscreen. The taller girl nods, mumbling “Yeah of course” under her breath as she starts to internally gay panic. She puts some on her hands and slowly spreads it over Jemmas back, her mind going to very inappropriate thoughts as her hands caresses the brits hips and back. Jemma is holding up her auburn hair in a loose ponytail, not realizing how much Daisy is internally freaking out over this. 

Once Daisy applies an even layer an idea pops into her head, handing Jemma back the tube. “Hey Jems, can you get my back as well?” She asks and Jemma nods her head, gently grabbing Daisy’s shoulders and turning her around. “Yes of course, on days like these it’s very important to have full coverage from the harmful UV rays...” She trails off, her eyes taking a slow look over Daisy’s tan honey-esk skin. From afar the entire team is trying their very best to not break down into fits of laughter, watching as Jemmas cheeks turn as red as a tomato. The brit puts the lotion on her hands and spreads it slowly along the other woman’s skin, gay panicking as her hands move up and down her sides and back. Her fingertips gently spread over Daisy’s shoulder muscles and Jemma almost melts, watching the way they flex while Daisy moves her hair out of the way.

Once Jemma finishes and they both recover from their gay panic meltdowns, everything goes back to normal. Fitz and Mack float in the water and Jemma, Daisy, Bobbi, and Hunter have a water fight; May and Coulson watching from the shore while keeping an eye on their bus kids and the rest of the team. “Ready, set, go!” Bobbi says, Hunter immediately going to tackle the blonde into the water. Jemma splashes Daisy and giggles as the other agent chases after her, rushing past Mack and Fitz. “Gotcha!” Daisy laughs as she catches up to the brit and wraps her arms around her waist, spinning her in the air a bit before falling back into the water. “Ah! No!” Jemma calls out playfully, laughing like crazy as they both get soaked. They both giggle as they sit up in the shallow water, just kinda looking at each other with pure joy on their faces. After the laughs simmer down into wide smiles, Daisy splashes Jemma, jumping up and sprinting away. “Can’t catch me!” She teases and Jemma gets up, running after her with a wide smile. “Just watch me!”

After a few minutes of ducking behind Mack and Bobbi, Jemma finally catches up to Daisy, jumping on her back and announcing her victory. “Aha! Victory is mine!” The brit says triumphantly, Daisy supporting her thighs and running around with Jemma on her back. The brit laughs at the movement and wraps her arms around Daisy’s neck, both of them laughing even harder as Bobbi gives Hunter a piggyback ride.  
-  
Three hours later, they all head back to the camp, Jemma realizing that she doesn’t have a towel (thanks to Hunter.) Daisy realizes this as well and drapes her own towel over Jemmas shivering body, the brit looking up at her with admiration. Jemma realizes that Daisy doesn’t have a towel, since she gave her towel to her, and wraps a towel clad arm around the taller agent, pulling her close. It’s not as effevtive as two separate towels but they make it work.  
-  
After everyone changes into dry clothes and they have dinner, Jemma and Daisy get settled into their tents again. A bit of awkwardness is lingering in the air as the two get comfortable, unsure if cuddling again was okay because frankly..both girls enjoyed it. So why not do it again? Daisy takes off her pants and sets them aside, revealing a pair of blue boy shorts instead of black, snazzy. They’re both sitting up and right as Jemma is about to ask about the cuddling, she feels warm hands on the side of her head. A second later her eyes are covered by Daisy’s warm beanie, a smile taking estate on her face. “Hey!” Jemma pouts, turning to face Daisy and gently pulling the beanie up to get her vision back. “What was that for?” She asks, smiling as the other agent lays down and opens her arms. “Come here you, if you’re a sleep cuddle-r then who am I to deny you cuddles?” Daisy says, making Jemma smile even wider and blush. The brit nods her head and lays down in Daisy’s arms, making their sleeping bags one warm cocoon as the other girls warmth blankets her. ”I’m sorry about the sleep cuddling.” Jemma mumbles, almost embarrassed as Daisy holds her closer. “It’s totally chill, you’re like a mini space heater so I don’t mind.” The taller girl says, closing her eyes as they both bid their good nights.  
-  
The next day Coulson decides to go on a hike, everyone tagging along because there’s nothing else to do. May packs them all snack bags, caring about them a whole bunch even with her expressionless face. They hike for about an hour, Daisy listening intently as Jemma rambles about the flora and fauna in the area and pointing them out at every turn. The taller girl even sketches some plants Jemma points out, filling pages of her sketchbook while Jemma tells her facts about them.

They finally get to their spot for the day and set their stuff down, Daisy letting Jemma label all of her sketches with little footnotes at the bottom (Which Daisy finds adorable by the way.)

As Jemmas occupied with that, Hunter challenges Daisy to wrestle with him, in his cool older brother fashion. She agrees and they both take off their shirts, tossing them to the side and circling each other in the middle of a dirt clearing. Daisy’s wearing a sports bra and jeans while Hunters only wearing some basketball shorts, Bobbi rolling her eyes from the sidelines. “They’re going to hurt each other.” Mack says, standing next to Bobbi as Fitz sits by Jemma, talking about Daisy’s drawings. “I know they will..if we’re lucky they’ll only break a bone, if we’re not then we’ll have to call an ambulance.” Bobbi sighs, watching as Hunter takes his first go. He tries tackling Daisy but to no avail, the taller girl only dodging him and swiping his feet out from under him. Hunter takes a tumble before getting up, a look of determination on his face as he charges at Daisy. They lock shoulders and push each other back and forth, tumbling in the dust and getting the momentary slaps when possible. This goes on for a while before they accidentally tumble into some shrubbery, the drop off more significant than expected and both of them falling down a tiny hill. “Shit.” Bobbi mumbles, hearing Hunters complains as she, Mack, Fitz and Jemma head over to the ledge, looking down at the two. “A bloody twig scraped my arm.” Hunter sighs, his head popping out from the underbrush. “Daisy are you alright?” Jemma calls out tentatively, watching as the familiar dark brown hair pops up. “Yeah I’m good Jems! Just a little bruised and dusty..and itchy.” She mumbles the last part, feeling an irritation on the side of her body. “What? What do you mean?” The brit asks worriedly, her mind trying to figure out what plants could be an irritant when it comes in contact with the skin. “I dunno, it’s just itchy.” Daisy says and Jemma tells her to come back up to her, disregarding Hunters need for a bandaid. The brit helps pull Daisy up from the hill and immediately she sits her down, assessing the damage. “It’s nothing really Jems I’m al-” Daisy starts but gets cut off by Jemma. “Hush Skye.” The brit says, making her lift up her arm so she can look at the irritant. The entire team is expecting Daisy to correct Simmons but she doesn’t, she just sits there and watches Jemma examine her. Daisy knows that the brit only uses Skye when she’s hurt or worried about her so she doesn’t mind being called it, but she only likes it when Simmons calls her it, no one else. The brit gently brushes over the raised rash on her skin and Daisy winces, making Jemma frown and touch it again. “Ow, I haven’t seen Doctor Simmons in a while. As pokey as always I see.” Daisy teases, wanting to make Jemmas worry go away. “Well patient Skye is as unruly as always..it seems like you came in contact with a patch of poison ivy, I have ointment back at our tent to help with the stinging.” She says, handing Daisy back her shirt and pulling on her backpack. “Come along now.” Jemma says, helping the hacker off the log and handing her the sketchbook. “And..and I finished labeling them, they’re very nice.” Jemma blushes, Daisy smiling and tucking it into her backpack before letting the brit help her put on her t-shirt.  
-  
They walk back to the camp together, Daisy trailing slightly behind Jemma. The taller agent grabs her sketchbook out of her bag and flips to an empty page, doing a rough sketch of Jemma and their surroundings. Once she finishes she decides to take a look at the other sketches, smiling at Jemmas neat handwriting surrounding them. She continues flipping through the pages when she stops at one she did earlier, one of Jemma at the campfire. Daisy almost stops in her tracks as she sees Jemma’s neat handwriting on the next page over, knowing that she definitely saw the drawing. The next page is filled with the brits handwriting surrounding a daisy she definitely didn’t draw, looking so realistic she could almost feel it.

Daisy Johnson

-isn’t found in everyday life  
-skilled with computers  
-Badass inhuman extraordinaire  
-beautiful but dangerous if threatened  
-cuddly  
-reckless sometimes but for a good cause

weaknesses:  
-?

She laughs softly at the neat question mark, pulling out her pen and writing under it.

weaknesses:  
-?  
-S’mores  
-Cuddles by a tiny scientist  
-Jemma Simmons  
-Neck and forehead kisses  
-Anything soft  
-Doctor Who marathons

Daisy smiles at herself and tucks the journal away, now realizing why Jemma was blushing when she handed her the notebook back.  
-  
They arrive at the campsite and they both sit in their tent, putting their bags to the side. “Shirt off please.” Jemma says, trying her best not to blush as Daisy looks up at her with doe eyes. “Help?” The hacker pouts and the brit laughs, helping the other agent take off her shirt. Daisy winces as the air comes in contact with the irritated skin, letting Jemma move her arm to rest across her chest. The brit takes out her first aid kit and puts on some gloves, taking out the ointment and spreading it on the rash. “You really shouldn’t be roughhousing with Hunter, Daisy, you could’ve gotten yourself severely hurt if you landed on a log or a rouge branch or an anthill.” Jemma starts, Daisy’s body relaxing at the gentle touch and cooling lotion. Internally, the brit is in Doctor Simmons mode because if she wasn’t she’d be looking at Daisy’s sports bra and how well it hugs her curves. Which is very unprofessional. She finishes applying the ointment and puts the first aid kit away, disposing of the gloves and scrubbing a hand over her face. “Hey I’m sorry Jems, forgive me?” Daisy says, giving Jemma a sheepish smile as she puts her hand on the brits shoulder. “I could never stay mad at you, you know that.” Jemma smiles, sitting down beside Daisy and looking at the raised skin. “You’re forgiven.”  
-  
That night Jemma is sleeping peacefully in Daisy’s arms, their bodies blanketed together in their own little bubble. Daisy is wide awake though, wanting to go stargazing with Jemma but not having the heart to wake her. The brit wakes up on her own though, noticing that Daisy’s breathing pattern has changed. She’s a very light sleeper. “Dais? Why are you up?” She mumbles softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looking up at the hacker. “I..I uhm just wanted to uh go stargazing I guess but I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Daisy says shyly, making the brit blush and sit up. “Well let’s go then.”

They put on some layers and Daisy brings her backpack, leading the pair towards a little clearing in the forest. Daisy grabs onto Jemmas hand gently, making sure the tiny scientist doesn’t trip on any shrubs or roots as they make their journey. Ten minutes later Daisy stops at a clearing in the trees, putting a blanket down before sitting on it. She pats the space next to her and Jemma sits down too, looking at the twinkling stars above. “This is beautiful Dais.” Jemma smiles, looking at all the constellations above. They can actually see the milky way from here since there’s no light pollution from the city. “Yeah, it really is.” Daisy whispers, their hands subconsciously finding each others and intertwining together on the blanket. They sit there for a little while in complete silence, watching the stars as crickets softly chirp nearby. “I’m glad we went on this hiking trip.” Daisy whispers a few minutes later, glancing over at Jemma. She nods and smiles softly, glancing over at Daisy and squeezing her hand. “I’m glad I’m here with you.” Jemma whispers, putting slight emphasis on the you part. Daisy blushes and scoots a bit closer to her, their shoulders touching as they continue to stargaze.

Half an hour later they make their way back to camp and cuddle back into the warmth of their sleeping bags, giggling softly as they cuddle up against each other.  
-  
A few hours after they fall asleep, Jemma gently wakes Daisy up, wanting to check on the rash. “Five more minutes..mph, too early.” Daisy mumbles, turning on her side away from Jemma. The brits rolls her eyes and gently lifts up Daisy’s shirt, making the hacker squirm as the cold air hits her warm body. “The rash is better but I want to put on some more ointment if that’s alright.” Jemma says and Daisy nods her head, her arms covering her eyes. Jemma looks around for her first aid kit and frowns when she doesn’t find it, remembering that Hunter got it for his scrapes. She gets into a crouching position and walks over to the tent door, trying to unzip it. As she’s doing that Daisy takes off her olive green shirt, sitting up a bit and supporting her weight on her arms. Jemma tugs at the zipper but to no avail, both zippers not budging. “What the hell..” She whispers under her breath, turning to face daisy and ask her what’s going on. The crouching position she’s in plus the momentum of her turning around plus the tiny space of the tent causes her to fall over, her arms going out in front of her to try and catch herself. Her arms catch her on either side of Daisy’s body, her body basically laying on top of the taller girls. Their faces are so close that their lips brush against each other’s, sparks flying through their bodies. They both freeze in that position, their lips barley touching as they both blush profusely. As Jemmas mind catches up with what she’s doing she quickly scrambles off, rambling her apologies without taking a single breath. “DaisyIamsosososorrythezipperwasjuststuckandiaccadentallyfella-andi-imjustsosososorry” She practically breathes out, stopping for just a moment to take a breath. In that moment Daisy leans forward and connects their lips again, suddenly wanting more of the brits velvety lips on hers. It was just a peck before she pulled back, already opening her mouth to apologize to Jemma before the brit kisses her. The brit knocks Daisy on her back, gently straddling her waist as she kisses her deeper. As Daisy finally registers what’s going on, her hand comes to the back of Jemmas neck and pulls her in closer, deepening the kiss even more as their lips slightly part. Jemmas hands land on Daisy’s bare skin and it’s like electricity courses through her veins, kissing the taller girl deeper as her hands start to wander.  
-  
That morning, Daisy wakes up and is immediately met with Jemmas lips on hers, a soft and sweet kiss to start her day. “Morning.” Jemma whispers, pulling back a bit despite Daisy’s pout. “Morning.” Daisy smiles, rolling on top of the brit and kissing her again. Jemma laughs as Daisy kisses her neck softly, a smile on both of the girls faces. “It’s such a good morning, isn’t it?” Daisy asks between kisses, coming up to give Jemma one solid kiss. “Mm, yes it is.” Jemma hums, cupping Daisy’s cheeks and kissing her a few more times.

They lay there for a while before Fitz comes up to their tent, followed by Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter. “Have you two kissed yet?” Bobbi asks, causing the girls to jump up a bit and pull on appropriate clothing. “Uhm, yes?” They both reply tentatively, now sitting up and looking at the tent door. A few moments later the jangling of keys and the click of the lock sounds, the tent door zipping open revealing their smug team. “Good.” Hunter says, holding up the lock while Fitz holds up the keys. “It was our last night here and neither of you made a move yet, so we made it for you.” Fitz starts, holding up the first aid kit and earning a glare from Jemma. “We weren’t going to let you guys out until one of you confessed, and it looks like you have.” Bobbi grins, helping the two girls out of the tent and giving them room to stretch. They both open their mouths to complain but can’t find any reason to because..ya know..they got to kiss the girl. So it’s a win win they guess.


End file.
